1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to suture anchors for insertion into bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several medical procedures where a surgeon needs to have suture material that is secured to bone. For example, the surgeon may desire bone-anchored suture to attach soft tissue such as tendons or other soft connective tissue to the bone. One common example is a torn rotator cuff, where the supraspinatus tendon has separated from the humerus causing pain and loss of ability to elevate and externally rotate the arm. To repair a torn rotator cuff, typically a surgical procedure is used to suture the torn tendon to the bone using a variety of methods. Some procedures utilize large incisions and involve complete detachment of the deltoid muscle from the acromion. Small diameter holes are made in the bone for passing suture material through the bone to secure the tendon. Such large incision procedures are traumatic, causing prolonged pain and recovery time. Other procedures make small incisions and use arthroscopic techniques to attach sutures using either small diameter holes or a bone anchor. However, it is difficult to manipulate sutures within the surgical site using arthroscopic techniques. In addition, when knot tying is used to secure the suture to a bone anchor, it is difficult to properly adjust the tension of the suture while tightening the knot. Accordingly, there is a need for improved anchor systems.